Additive manufacturing machines produce 3D (three-dimensional) objects by building up layers of material. Some additive manufacturing machines are commonly referred to as “3D printers.” 3D printers and other additive manufacturing machines make it possible to convert a CAD (computer aided design) model or other digital representation of an object into the physical object. Digital data is processed into slices each defining that part of a layer or layers of build material to be formed into the object.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures. The figures are not necessarily to scale.